Change of heart
by Hikaru'ttebayo
Summary: Sasuke is lured into sleeping with Kisame, although the only person he really longs for is his own brother, Itachi. After he confesses to him about what happened with Kisame things take an unexpected turn for the better. KisaXSasu kind of non-con, ItaXSasu, AU


A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, otherwise Naruto would be a BL manga.  
Warning: This contains boyxboy love, if you're homophobic I recommend you leave now.  
Everyone else, I wish you a lot of fun while reading and I hope you enjoy! =D

This is written entirely from Sasuke's POV.  
AU, Sasuke is 19 here, Itachi is therefor 24.

* * *

Chapter One: from Blue to Pink

It felt wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. I kept my eyes shut in a poor attempt to forget about who the person on top of me was. To forget that it wasn't Itachi. I don't even know how it came down to this, how all of this happened. It's not like I ever felt attracted to the blue-haired man. Nonetheless this isn't the first time it happened. Whenever he and I spend time alone he eventually lures me into doing something sexual with him. I don't even know why I always agree. In the beginning I never do. But eventually it feels like my hormones take over and I can't keep myself from giving in. Giving in to him, to his desires, to his want for me.

He pushes his hand down on my throat, efficiently cutting off the airflow to my lungs. I gasp a bit, squinting my eyes shut even tighter.

_Itachi, Itachi, Itachi_, is all I can think about while he rams into me brutally. Not brutally enough for me to really enjoy it though. Nonetheless I allow the faintest of gasps to pass through my lips, while I keep a watchful eye to not moan my brother's name, even though there's nothing I'd like to do more than scream out his name at the moment.

I never really enjoyed screaming people's name during sex. It always felt forced and unreal, but with Itachi's name it's different. It just feels like the right thing to do. I just want to moan his name so bad right now, but I do my best to keep it bottled up inside of me. Against all my trying his name nearly slips me a few times though. I feel my lips silently forming his name while I imagine him on top of me, his hand on my throat, his lips on mine.

Every now and then I glance at the glowing red digits displayed on the ceiling to get a feeling for how long this is already going on. It's been far over half an hour already of pure sex and I'm not even close to coming yet. I guess it's partially because the guilt is feeding off of me. The scenario of me confessing all of this to Itachi replays over and over in my head. Sometimes all ends well, he smiles at me, pats my head like he used to do while we were still younger and tells me to not worry. Tells me I'm neither dirty nor worthless. Then there are the scenarios in which he just stares at me, his eyes holding nothing but disgust and disdain for me.

And this is exactly what I fear most. I'm definitely not really enjoying this, but if it weren't for all the worries about Itachi flooding my brain I might be at least enjoying it a bit more. After all it's not like Kisame is bad at what he's doing. He's actually rather good. None of it can change how dirty and wrong this feels to me though. I take another glance at the clock and have to realize that we're going at it for nearly an hour now. This is when I decide I've had enough and push Kisame's hand away from my throat to speak.

"I'm already pretty tired" I state, trying to sound as emotionless as fitting for the situation.

"Can't you cum?" Kisame's deep voice vibrates through my body.

I try to avoid eye contact, still trying to flee from the fact I'm actually having sex with the blue-haired man at the moment.

"No" I answer matter-of-factly.

I hear him laugh and from the corners of my eyes I see him smirk cockily.

"I'll make you cum. I won't stop because you're tired. Tell me again when you're hurting" he hisses at me and immediately starts a rougher and faster rhythm.

I allow a few moans to slip out of my open mouth and I have to admit that this is rather the way I like it. Hard and fast. The other man swiftly sneaks his hand in between us and starts stroking me.

_Please, cum_, I think to myself, wishing for this to finally come to an end. It looks like Kisame really won't be stopping until at least one of us came, leaving me no other way out of this. I squint my eyes shut and try to focus on Itachi. Itachi doing all kind of naughty things to me, all of which I love. This, combined with the swift handwork on my cock manages to finally bring me over the top, making my mind go blank for a split second. I breathe hard and soon try to wriggle free from under Kisame.

The blue-haired man pulls out of me and lies down next to me, looking at me expectantly. He still didn't come. From what he told me it's nearly impossible for him to come while wearing a condom, no matter how long he fucks.

"Would you kindly?" he asks me grinning.

_No, no, no!_, it screams in my head as I give a silent nod in agreement.

He pulls off the condom and I lean over him, grabbing his cock. I know he likes it wet so I overcome my disgust and make sure to properly wet him with my own spit. I start stroking him, while trying to find a mixture of avoiding eye contact and locking our gazes that's not too obviously showing my discomfort.

When I said I already felt bad while we were having sex, this now is making me feel so much worse. While sleeping with the blue-haired man simply made me feel dirty and like a whore, this now makes me nearly feel as though I'm being sexually abused. It's not making much sense and I know that, but it's how I feel nonetheless.

I try not to think about what Itachi would say of this anymore and concentrate on simply getting this done fast. But no matter how much I rub him, no matter how much spit I use he simply doesn't come. After what seems like an eternity but is truly just about 15 minutes I look up at him, annoyance and incomprehension clearly on my face (as clearly as any emotion is on an Uchiha's face, that is).

"Sorry" he mumbles and from then on gives me all kind of directions on how he likes it best. I pull away nonetheless after about another 15 minutes of not making him cum. It's his turn now. I'm sick and tired of this.

I lean back and he luckily gets the sign and starts to work himself. I watch him, still naked and slowly getting kind of cold as the sweat dries off of my body in the chilly air.

"Do something hot" the other man commands me. I quirk an eyebrow but do as he told me to anyway. Spreading my legs for him to be able to watch me closely I start working my own cock again bringing him back to life. His dark eyes zoom in on my hand working my cock and I feel like I'm some kind of video-girl, there for everyone to watch.

After a minimum of time Kisame points at my nightstand to his left, signalling me to make use of the pink vibrator on top of it.

_Stupid dobe, getting me a pink one. Who am I, Sakura?_

I think about it for a moment and coming to the conclusion that the faster this is over the better, I grab the vibrator and lean back again. After I made sure Kisame had just the right few I start working myself with the pink vib, trying to give the blue-haired male something to cum to. Sex toys really do magic and after about 10 minutes I feel my second orgasm approach. I allow myself to loudly ride it out, giving Kisame the perfect show.

Nonetheless, in the end none of this managed to bring Kisame over the cliff and after what seemed like hours he finally decided to call it quits.

Thank god, I think to myself, relieved that finally everything is completely finished. Actually I'm more than just happy that I didn't manage to make the other man come. It would have simply made me feel even worse. Now I at least don't have his cum on my hands. As always the blue-haired man strikes another conversation with me, refusing to take any of the small hints I drop to show that I want him to leave. I silently move to get dressed, with it setting the first step to getting him out of my bed.

After what seems like eternity he's finally finished with dressing up and calling his stupid friends and is ready to leave. I accompany him to the door, even opening it for him. We wish each other a good night and a pleasant evening, before he steps to his car and I close the door behind him a bit too forcefully.

_Fuck_, I sigh and push a strand of hair back behind my ear. Now to telling Itachi. I have two options. Since he's still in Latvia for a company meeting I could either write him an e-mail, which he most probably won't be reading before morning anyways or I just wait for him to come back home tomorrow evening and tell him face to face. I decide for the first one, not because I'm afraid of a personal conversation but rather because I want to get it off of my chest as soon as possible.

I close the various porn sites on my laptop Kisame and I browsed through and compose a new e-mail. To my surprise the words easily flow on the paper and I soon manage to get a text that is to my liking. Telling Itachi that even though we're not a couple I feel like I should inform him about tonight. Obviously I'm not getting too graphic but I let him know what happened. I also tell him how I couldn't think of anyone else than him while going at it, how I wanted to scream his name. Everything.

The thing between my brother and me is kind of complicated. We both know that I am attracted to him even though I shouldn't be and we both suspect that he feels kind of the same way for me. But since he's the head of Uchiha Corp. now, he obviously can't risk his reputation just to lead an incestuous relationship with his younger brother. So far no one but the dobe knows about this. Sometimes it nearly seems as if Naruto isn't that much of an idiot after all.

I read through the e-mail again and being content with it, finally send it to my brother. Even though I don't really expect an answer from Itachi just yet I still stay awake, reading and chatting with Naruto a bit. Somehow he's always online, except for the times he spends at my house of course. We talk about this and that, about Kisame, about Itachi and about all of the blonde's problems involving Sakura, bad grades and his awful childhood.

Suddenly a beeping noise catches my attention - a new e-mail. I hastily open my inbox to actually find a reply from Itachi.

_Shit_, I take a deep breath and click on it, readying myself for the worst.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!  
I'm not sure yet when the next update will be, but I'll try to hurry things up.  
Also I haven't abandoned _Three-act play_, I'm still working on it!  
Leave a comment if you like, I'm open for any kind of criticism and I'd love to hear YOUR opinion. =D  
Love, Hikaru


End file.
